masseffectfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Enkindler's Conflict
A social, political, and military issue on a surprising scale, the '''Enkindler's Conflict' was a war declared by the fanatically religious against smugglers attempting to make a profit off of sacred ruins. The war would not be recognized as such by the until news of a planned hanar offensive that would prove to be one of the biggest offensives in recent history by any .'' History (2159 CE) In the beginning of the year 2159 CE, complaints by several major religious hanar groups had been filed to the about attacks on hanar colonial outposts built around Prothean ruins. The Council ignored the complaints until Orgin, a very influential political figure in hanar society, confronted the Council himself. A relatively undetailed investigation by Council authorities proved little more than what the hanar already knew, so the Illuminated Primacy decided to take matters into their own hands. guards were posted at several dozen well-known Prothean sites, two of which came under attack but were repelled by drell warriors. The hanar were worried about what this could mean for the safety of their citizens and that of their religion, believing that the attack was perpetrated by racially or religiously motivated terrorists. The hanar decided to enact a state of emergency and temporarily block-off access to Prothean ruins to unauthorized personnel, including the average hanar citizen and any non-hanar or non-drell visitor. Soon, the hanar would begin their own investigation, one far more in-depth than the one conducted by the Council authorities. (2160-2162 CE) In the middle of 2160 CE a drell investigator, Theros Vineol, managed to find links between the attacks on the Prothean sites and several hired mercenary groups, namely . Further investigation by Theros nearly brought about the discovery of who was ordering these raids but before Theros could inform anyone of the perpetrating force, he was attacked. An attempted assassination didn't kill the hardy drell but put him into a coma. Predicted to be in this coma for several months, the hanar had little else to do but wait. While Theros was comatose, assassinations were attempted several other times, each being a failure. In late-2161 CE, Theros would reawaken and after a few days would disclose information pointing towards influence. The hanar confronted the elcor about this. It instantly became clear that while some members of the elcor political representation had no idea of this, many others had some role in the attacks. Their motivations were said to be linked to an increase in demand for intact prothean artifacts, which were in large abundance on hanar colonies. Meetings between both political factions took place nearly everyday in an attempt to settle the controversial offense committed against the hanar. The hanar demanded not only the immediate return of all stolen items from prothean sites but high reparations aswell. The elcor, who's entire government was shaken by the corruption, attempted to redeem itself by indicting several politicians but returned only 10% of the stolen artifacts and refused to pay reparations to the hanar. Many hanar were furious with this and though many attempted to keep negotiations and relations civil, violence would inevitably erupt. The hanar would again make vital use of Theros Vineol, but as an assassin instead of an investigator. At a rally outside of the elcor embassy on the Citadel protesting against the elcor's desecration of prothean sites, Theros would assassinate Goldav, a major elcor politician supporting excavations of prothean sites. Goldav was killed instantly when an armor-piercing round from a pierced his skull. Investigation into the killing eventually led detectives to Theros. The elcor didn't see this as an act motivated by a single figure but as a blatant act of aggression by the hanar. (2163 CE) By 2163 CE, tensions between the hanar and elcor had grown significantly though hostilities between civilians had not openly broke out. Their governments, however, were both preparing for militant action. By May of 2163, the elcor had built and commissioned over 30,000 combat VIs with many more still in production. Around the same time, the Interstellar Shipment Center had recorded over 40,000 sets of battle armor capable of being worn by drell warriors aswell as several hundred large crates of top military-grade weaponry. The entire galaxy knew of the rising tensions between the hanar and elcor, simply waiting to see which side would strike first. It turned out to be the hanar, declaring it a "holy war of epic proportions" to gain retribution for the desecration of their holy sites and the disrespect that they received in the aftermath. A fleet of freighters descended on , releasing waves of highly-skilled drell warriors on the unsuspecting elcor there. Most casualties were inflicted on law enforcement or military forces though civilians were discovered to be part of the fatalities. Before the conflict proceeded any farther, the Citadel Council quickly intervened. While an attempted peace treaty was being written up, the elcor launched an attack on the community. Attacks from both sides would postpone any hopes for peace for the time being. (2164 CE) In the beginning of 2164 CE, the first straight up frontal engagement between the hanar and the elcor would take place. In the , a large fleet of hanar warships attempting to establish a base on were intercepted by a patrol of elcor-controlled cruisers. That engagement, which would go down as the Skirmish of the Maroon Sea, was a particularly brutal naval fight. It proved that if both sides were to have an actual full-scale war, it would possibly last for decades. Even with such a battle, the hanar had no intentions of halting their religiously-motivated campaign against the elcor until more was done to right the wrongs committed by their political administration. The elcor were also prepared to continue militant action, believing that they've done enough to bring peace between them and the illogical hanar. Meanwhile, relations between hanar and elcor on a civilian level also degraded. Many elcor vendors and merchants no longer carried hanar-produced products. Because the elcor would be fairly unaffected by an embargo, the hanar could do nothing but impede shipments of elcor goods to the rest of the galaxy, imposing blockades and tampering with shipping records. (2165-2166 CE) From the beginning to 2165 onward, the hanar would launch several small oppositions against the elcor, who put up a significant defense each time. Politically-charged debates and slanderous campaigns would be ignited in the governing structure of the Citadel, impeding the progress of other races aswell. The Council, under pressure from various politicians, would step in to put an end to the imposing conflict. They would throw a few sanctions at both the elcor and the hanar governments for their conflict, which did little to quell the escalating conflict. The elcor would reopen political talks with the hanar in hopes of having the sanctions on their government lifted while the hanar would cooperate to do the same. While these negotiations went on, the hanar would begin setting a major attack plan in motion. More than 20,000 drell warriors and would be hired and more than 70 starships would be employed for a massive offensive against the elcor homeworld, . What the hanar did not realize was that they were being secretly investigated by a , . When Tela reported this information back to the Council, they knew that it was time to do more to intervene or the Citadel community could begin to fall apart. Not only did the Council threaten the hanar of dissolution of their embassy on the Citadel, but also threatened to launch a wing from the against the hanar if they were to go through with their attack against the elcor. Under pressure from the Council, the hanar pulled their fleets and canceled the employment of the many mercenaries they hired for the attack. The Council stepped in as active mediators for the negotiations between the hanar and elcor, refusing to step away from the negotiations until a favorable and fair outcome for both sides was reached. In the end, the elcor were forced to return every prothean artifact they had and pay 2 Million credits in reparations for the illegal thefts of sacred artifacts. The hanar were forced to pay 3 Million in reparations for the attack on Ekuna and were subjected to stricter laws regarding their military force. Though relations between the hanar and elcor would never reach anything beyond neutral after this fiasco, the two sides would slowly begin to lessen hostilities. It is fact that few radical hanar and drell factions still remain and still attack elcor properties throughout the galaxy. Notable Combatants Elcor Hanar/Drell Category:deadDATA Category:Conflicts